


Sick Day

by cybirdpunk



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Name, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Office AU, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybirdpunk/pseuds/cybirdpunk
Summary: A commissioned piece set in a Dark Souls office AU! Darkmoon Knightess takes care of her sick boss (who might also happen to be her girlfriend). It's hard to demand Gwyndolin stick to bed rest when she's too cute to resist.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece for my friend Celeste! If you're interested in getting a commission for yourself, check out my info here! https://cybirdpunk.tumblr.com/post/188218159468/writing-commissions-open
> 
> And as always, remember to #stangwyndolin!

In the five years I've known her, my boss has never taken a day off. Rain or shine, sick or healthy, Gwyndolin always comes early and leaves late. I never knew someone could be that fanatically devoted to her job, especially when her sister one office over does nothing but file her nails and chat on the phone all day. But this day is different. For the first time, she's taking a sick day.

And it's because now she's much more than my boss. In the two years since we started dating, this is the first time she's gotten sick. And if the woman I love is sick, she's getting some bed rest. No exceptions.

So when I open the door to our apartment, I'm not exactly thrilled to see her hard at work in the kitchen.

"Lin, what are you doing out of bed?" I ask, keeping my voice soft as I loosen my tie and hang up my jacket. "You need your rest if you're going to kick this thing."

I'm about to chastise her more when she turns to face me. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I stare at her. Her pale ivory skin, slightly flushed with red from her fever...the way her silk white robe hangs loose on her, exposing the top of her chest...the slightly labored breathing...her little guilty smile and half-lidded eyes...it's way too much for me to handle. Even though I'm the one who demanded she rest, it's hard to resist the urge to throw her down on the bed right this instant.

"Forgive me, dear," she replies, her voice quiet but carrying that same regal authority and professionalism I've come to adore. "I'd hoped to have dinner prepared by the time you arrived."

Whatever she's cooking, it smells amazing; my tummy rumbles as a take a deeper whiff, suddenly aware of how hungry I am. She brings one dainty hand to her mouth and giggles, and I feel my face start to burn up. I'm probably redder than she is at this point, but I've got to stick to my guns.

"That's really sweet of you, babe," I say as I leave the entranceway and move to her side and come to stop at a distance much closer to her than professional courtesy would allow. "But I'm serious about you getting some rest. I'll finish up here. You just get right back to bed."

"Rather brazen of you to be ordering around your boss, don't you think?"

She leans back and places her hands on the counter as I lean in to kiss her, the delightful warmth of her lips spreading through my entire body. Once again, it's all I can do to resist wrapping my arms around her and starting something much more intense than a chaste kiss in the kitchen. I somehow manage to pull away, giving her another quick peck on the forehead before stepping back.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll give you plenty of opportunities to order me around once you're feeling better," I point towards the bedroom, trying to keep my face stern. "But as for right now, you get your butt into bed and stay there. I'll bring you your food when it's ready."

She finally relents, stepping away from the counter with a pout and making her way to the bedroom. I look down at the nearly completed meal in front of me, determined to give it the perfect finish. She deserves it.

***

"Dinner is served, ma'am," I announce in my best butler voice as I carry in the tray of soup, salad and a glass of red wine. That helps digestion, apparently. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I can only think of one thing."

"And what might that be?"

She pats a spot beside her on the bed, looking at me expectantly. I don't need any more of an invitation that that. I hand her the tray and climb into bed next to her. It always throws me off how much warmth she radiates from that slim body of hers; although to be fair, the fever probably adds a bit to that. After a moment spent expecting the soup, she lifts a spoonful to her mouth and gently blows on it before tasting it. Even when eating, her movements are graceful. It reminds me of when I first met her and how entranced I was with her, even then. The way she moved as if gliding across the floor, the fluid motions of her handing me papers or picking up a phone, even the way she rested her palm on my desk when she spoke to me...something about it made it clear she was unlike any woman I'd ever met before.

I still can't believe I get to call her mine.

"How is it?" I ask, failing to hide the fact that I'm fishing for a compliment.

She smiles at me, and I can feel my heart flutter again. I don't think I'll ever be used to that. "It's delicious, Helene. Thank you for making it."

"To be fair, you did most of the work."

"Nonsense. Everyone knows the finishing touch is the most important part of any meal."

Before I can respond, she kisses me again. I don't pull back this time, instead snuggling closer to her and draping an arm over her stomach. If she didn't have a tray of food in her lap, I don't think I'd be able to resist taking things further. Much as I want to, I need to remember that she's sick. The last thing I want is to make her strain herself even more.

But God, is she making it hard to resist. All I can think about is how much I love her. How much I want her.

She's the one who finally breaks this kiss, smiling sweetly. "Aren't you going to have some, dear?"

"Oh shit, right."

I reluctantly roll out of bed, casting a backward glance at her before heading to the kitchen to fetch my own bowl. Maybe a bit of food will help satisfy the craving I'm feeling right now.

Somehow, I doubt it. But as hard as it is for me to hold myself back, taking care of her provides a joy all its own. I think that might tide me over.

For now.


End file.
